


All of Him

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He was a sight to be seen, Jordan, naked and hard, and all of it, of him, for Stiles. Jordan was gorgeous, perfect. Not only was he hot as burning, literally, but he was incredibly sweet. He was a better boyfriend than Stiles deserved, he was sure, but he wasn’t going to tell Jordan that.





	All of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles was laid out on his back, panting for air. He could feel the red, uneven blush on his face, and he knew that it travelled down his chest. His nipples were hard, so was cock, and he was leaking precome against his belly. Jordan was kneeling over him, sitting back on Stiles’ thighs, one hand trailing higher and higher up Stiles’ leg, the other moving quickly over his own cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jordan told him, his voice a deep, husky drawl, his eyes shining orange.

He was a sight to be seen, Jordan, naked and hard, and all of it, of him, for Stiles. Jordan was gorgeous, perfect. Not only was he hot as burning, literally, but he was incredibly sweet. He was a better boyfriend than Stiles deserved, he was sure, but he wasn’t going to tell Jordan that.

This was their first time naked together, and Stiles couldn't help but feel insecure. Jordan had been so patient, waiting and waiting until Stiles felt comfortable giving his body over. They’d been together for months, making out and some heavy petting the extent of their sexual relationship. Now, that Stiles was ready, was comfortable, he _wanted_.

“You’re so gorgeous, Sti,” Jordan said, finally, _finally_ wrapping his hand around Stiles’ cock.

Stiles arched his back, his mouth falling open in a silent cry as he came and came, hitting himself in the chin, his come pooling over his belly. Before he could even muster up the mental energy to be embarrassed Jordan was coming, adding to the mess and falling forward, just catching himself with a hand beside Stiles’ head

“I wanna kiss,” Stiles mumbled, half awake as he pulled Jordan down to him, tangling his fingers into Jordan’s short hair. “Love you, Jo.”

“I love you too, Sti,” Jordan said, just as soft, pressing another kiss to Stiles’ mouth before pulling back.

Stiles just closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him down.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
